Young Black Kingz Play Soggy Biscuit
by SoggyWrita
Summary: Popular black social media kings play soggy biscuit.


@calebcity @supremedreams_1 @dopeisland @kennnyjknox @lenarr_

@demetriusharmon

It was an evening in the summer of June 2019 at Meech's place

It was an evening in the summer of June 2019 at Meech's place, a little while past noon. Caleb, Lenarr, Demetrius, Angelo, Kenny and Mark all sat on the couch in that order playing 2k on PS4. The first team was made up of Caleb, Lenarr and Demterius, with Angelo, Kenny and Mark on the second team. So, we begin this slimy sticky day, that none of the six would speak about ever again.

[Normal POV]

"Bro, c'mon, fuck!", Caleb shouted. Caleb's team was losing and he wasn't happy about it. Lenarr and Demetrius were also frustrated. The general consensus was this, Angelo was the best at the game, and anyone who had him on his team was at a great advantage. "Dog, next time you on our team, shit", Lenarr said to Angelo. "Nah, nigga you making excuses. Y'all just ass." Angelo said, smirking. The game ended, with Angelo scoring, securing a win for his team. Angelo's team celebrated, while Caleb's team hung their heads in shame and frustration. "Man, let's play something else." Demetrius said.

"They ain't shit else to play, everything else is burried in yo room." Angelo said.

"I'm a find something, I'll be right back." Demetrius said. He was always like this, he didn't go to his room to look for another game, he went to throw a fit. He screamed in to his pillow out of pure frustration and punched his wall. Angelo always had a way of getting under his skin, and would sometimes even gloat about how taller he was than him.

[Living Room POV]

"So how long you think he finna be back there?" Kenny asked Angelo.

"I don't know, I don't know why he's pretending to look for a game. He probably back there throwing a bitch fit." Angelo said. Everyone laughing after.

"Bro, watch this, when he come back, his eyes going to be red." Angelo said, with everyone laughing after.

"Aye bro, I got an idea. When he come back in here, we should ask him do he want to play soggy cracker." Mark said, laughter following. Everyone saying how sus Mark was.

"But what if he agree though??" Caleb asks. More laughter following

"Do y'all want to play that shit for real if he agree?" Angelo asked.

"I don't care, shit I'll do anything to feel like I'm a winner again." Caleb said.

"Hell Naw." Kenny said.

"I'll do it." Mark said.

"Nah, I'm good on that y'all can do that by yourselves." Lenarr said.

Angelo thought about it for a second, then finally said. "This is me and his house, if he say yeah, that's what we doing, and anyone else can dip." Mixed reactions filled the room.

[Demetrius POV After The Living Room Convo]

Glad I got that anger out my system. I'm so fucking horny right now. I'm going to ask them to go, I need some Tinder pussy. While I was punching my pillow, I'm pretty sure I heard them talk about soggy cracker, is that what they talking about right now? Lemme listen through my door. [muffled: hell nah, you gay son, you really finna bust out in the open, aye it is what it is yal can leave, I was just joking i don't know if im down to do that]

Hmm. If I get asked this should I? I mean, it's an opportunity for Angelo to loose at something. I know I won't lose at this.

[Normal POV]

"Aye bro c'mon o- oh about time." Angelo said.

"I heard y'all gay asses." Demetrius Responded in laughter.

"So do you want to play soggy biscuit?" Angelo asked in anticipation for an answer, the room went silent.

Demetrius thought for a second and finally answered.

"Sure." Everyone responded in laughter, except for Mark who wondered what the hell he just got himself into. Those who felt uneasy, went along to avoid being left out. After heating up a biscuit in the kitchen to unfreeze it he placed the plate with the biscuit on it in front of everyone. Afterwards, he sat down next to Angelo.

"The game is on, no time to be wasted." Demetrius said, before pulling down his pants to knee waist leaving his naked ass on the couch.

Everyone else soon followed, feeling awkward at first. The meat show, had begun.

Caleb had a strategy, he would spit in his hand to lubricate his head over and over to keep getting closer. He began to play with his left nipple, while stroking himself sensually. Sounds of saliva and lotion filled the room, as everyone stroked harder and more sensually. Lenarr was uncomfortable next to Caleb and had trouble thinking about girls which turned him off when everyone started, in fact, it took him a while to get fully erect and start making progress. Demetrius had no problem focusing on beating, he was still angry, and used a huge portion of that anger to forcibly push his shaft down. Angelo had pulled out his phone and switched to a video of lesbians scissoring, worried that it would give an advantage to the other guys, he muted the video quickly. Kenny had pulled his pants down all the way because he liked the feeling of his asshole on the couch, the guilty pleasure of it. Him and Demetrius were the smallest in this group, whereas all the other guys were 7-8 inches, they had a decent 5-6 inches. Mark had no problem getting started amongst the group either. Lenarr feeling nervous about not popping first, takes off his shirt to play with his nipples. Angelo had been stroking slowly and sensually, as if he had no rush. "Oh fuck!" Kenny said, before standing and leaning over the table to aim his shot at the biscuit. A medium sized rope came spurting out with a few sub loads following. "First man down.", Mark said before laughter filled the room. After finishing, he pulled his pants up and went to the bathroom, he soon returned after to film the rest of the ordeal so this nasty shit would be on camera. Five remain. Lenarr took things a step further for himself, also as a means of making the other guys feel uncomfortable. He pulled off the blue jeans pants all the way, and left only his socks on, he was now fully naked at play with both his nipples in a cross palm effort. Mark began playing with his asshole, while making it look like he was massaging his balls. He stook one finger in, then the second one, then finally the third. At this point he was at 2nd base. and felt his dick pump a few times. Caleb was at second to third base as well, and managed to deal with the distraction of a naked Lenarr next to him by turning his head away. "SHIT here I come" Demetrius said. "Ahh, there we go." Mark said. They both stood up at the same time and shot nut relatively close to one another landing over the biscuit diagonally, putting there arms around each other laughing at the feeling of safety. Mark then slapped Demetrius's ass out of excitement. Three remain, Caleb, Lenarr and Angelo. Instead of the other two going to get cleaned up, they stood behind the camera and watched with Kenny laughing in anticipation after pulling their pants up. The remaining three spread out across the couch for more comfort, it was the finale. Lenarr was at third base now and could feel his balls about to tighten, in an effort to reach final base and get that juicy orgasm, he pulled his socks off quickly so he could feel the sensation of his big feet touching the ground, he put his toes and soles together rubbing them while rubbing his nipples. Caleb's dick had gotten so shiny with spit that it was shining like a diamond, his orgasm was nearing as he practically fucked his hand. Dripping saliva reaching the floor now, he stood up, and pulled his dick forward to hold his nut. He bent over the biscuit, then pulled his shaft back letting his nut out. He had the biggest orgasm so far, as his nut practically pissed over the biscuit for a solid five seconds. He kept his head held back, and eyes closed as the amount of pleasure was crazy. "Aye good luck," Caleb said before giving Lenarr some dap. "I won't need it.", Lenarr said in response. Caleb joined the rest as they all laughed and snickered in anticipation. "See, look at my nigga with the foot work.", Mark said. "Lenarr got this in the bag.", He continued. Angelo made a brave move, he took his uncut cock, and put his phone down. He began massaging his balls sensually, and bouncing between that and rubbing his nipples. "Lenarr, I'm getting close!" Angelo said. "Yeah? Well I'm closer." Lenarr said in response. Lenarr stood up, and Angelo followed suit. They were both over the biscuit in anticipation for who would cum first. The question was answered in a matter of seconds. In a short few seconds, of panting and laughter….. LENARR SHOT FIRST. His load covered the entire biscuit and was like precise gunshots. Angelo was the loser, and regardless of knowing this, he dealt with it like a man, and finished his job by shooting a few good ropes. Angelo sighed as his looked down at the biscuit, as everyone cheered at how he had lost, especially Demetrius. Lenarr began getting dressed, and everyone pulled their phones to see his defeat. "Yeah, how you like the feeling of defeat!?" Demetrius said, Angelo responding in laughter. "EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT" the room chanted. After seconds of anticipation Angelo took his first bite before gagging on the taste of salty nut, that had been cultivated from everyone in this room. He had to swallow everyone's kids. He bravely swallowed, then through the rest in his mouth, chewing fast to try and get it down. He managed to, but soon followed was coughing and eventual throw up. "Aye, get my nigga some water." Caleb said. Meech then throw his water bottle at Angelo's face. In the end he successfully downed it with only a few mishaps of loosing some after consumption from vomiting.

"Man, fuck y'all. And fuck you Mark, this shit was yo idea. Stupid bitch." Angelo said. "Yeah, you went along with it anyways." Mark replied. Everyone chatted for a while, while helping clean up the cum that had misfired. The day went on, with the rest of them playing video games like that shit hadn't happened, and Angelo while everyone cleaned up, gargled his mouth for 30 minutes straight. After leaving the bathroom, Meech was there alone with him away from everyone else. "You good bro?" Meech asked. "Yeah I"m good." Angelo replied. They both came to the living room where everyone waited. The day continued.


End file.
